FF9 Remnants of Terra
by Lone Knightress Hotaru
Summary: It has been three years since Kuja's defeat. Zidane and the others are finally living in peace. However, the appearance of another Terran and the reappearance of Kuja just may send the group into a new conflict...or it may resolve old hatreds...
1. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Prologue

FF9: Remnants of Terra  
  
Prologue: The Iifa Tree  
  
The early morning sun rose over the outer continent. Dew was still fresh upon the leaves of the mysterious Iifa Tree. An unknown figure slowly made its way up the roots of the mighty tree, stopping at the now-blocked entrance. Reminders of battles and the damaging mists left scars, ranging from hairline fractures to deep gashes that would never heal, leaving it marred...like wrinkles that criss-crossed a worn, aging face.  
  
The figure paused quietly, studying the sealed doorway, as if sensing something from behind it. Attentively, the figure placed a hand on the door and spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"So...I have found you…after all these years since you left Terra…left me...without a trace."  
  
All that was seen after that was a bright glow of magic, which quickly faded into oblivion.


	2. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 1

FF9: Remnants of Terra  
  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Zidane rushed down the streets of Lindblum's Theatre district. His friends were having a reunion with Tantalus.  
  
_Man...Three years since Kuja's defeat...and Alexandria and Lindblum are almost done with repairs. _  
  
He turned down another street and then stopped at the Tantalus Hideout. There, he saw the friendly faces of Freya and Eiko waiting for him.  
  
"Zidane!!!" Eiko ran over to him and gave him a hug, followed closely by Freya.  
  
"How are you Zidane?"  
  
He peered up at Freya and smiled.  
  
"I'm doing great. And look at the two of you...you seem well."  
  
Eiko nodded and pulled on his hand. "Come on! Garnet and the others are waiting!"  
  
As Eiko dragged him to the door, his mind was swimming.  
  
_Garnet...she's here? That's great! But...that means...Rusty...oh no..._  
  
Zidane chuckled to himself as he walked in behind Eiko. Freya brought up the rear and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Zidane..." Garnet walked over to him and he smiled warmly.  
  
"Garnet...it's good to see you again."  
  
She nodded and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. Garnet pulled away as Vivi came running, unfortunately tripping onto his face at Zidane's feet.  
  
"Careful there, Vivi." Zidane stooped down and helped the little black mage up. Vivi straightened his mage's hat and smiled at him.  
  
"Th...Thanks. It's nice to see you too Zidane. It has been a while."  
  
Zidane nodded and looked around the room. He saw Steiner "Rusty" in the corners, who gave a brief salute; Freya was across the room, speaking with Eiko...and Garnet was by his side in the center of the room. The rest of Tantalus was elsewhere at the moment, which left Quina Quen and Amarant missing. He noticed a glint of metal out of the corner of his eye. Turning slightly, he caught sight of Amarant, who was leaning up against the wall in the shadows of a corner. Amarant lifted his head and nodded to Zidane.  
  
_So...that leaves Quina..._   
  
Scanning the room once more, it was confirmed that Quina Quen was missing.  
  
"Hey…Where's Quina?"  
  
Eiko looked at Zidane. "Quina said to apologize about not being able to make it. S/he is busy learning new cooking techniques from Quan."  
  
Zidane nodded thoughtfully. "Oh…I was hoping that Quina would be here. I hope s/he is having fun with the lessons."  
  
Garnet's hand gently touched Zidane's arm. He turned to face her as she spoke.  
  
"I am sorry that I cannot stay for more than today. I must return to Alexandria early tomorrow because I have a meeting with Uncle Cid, Prince Puck and the nobles...and unfortunately, I cannot delay it."  
  
Zidane smiled and nodded. "I understand...but you're going to have some spare time sooner of later…Maybe then you can visit then."  
  
Garnet nodded and hugged him again. "Yes. Perhaps...perhaps then I shall visit again." She walked over to a chair and sat down. Everyone gathered around and soon they were talking about the past three years and just having a good time.


	3. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kuja's Awakening  
  
As the brilliant flash of light faded, the sealed branches slowly opened. The figure walked inside, only to be confronted by a Zombie dragon. Quickly casting Firaga upon the creature, the person moved on, allowing the monster to drop dead onto the ground, never to rise again.  
  
Descending deeper into the dark, inner recesses of the tree, the feeling of a familiar essence grew stronger. Stopping at a strange, large glowing sphere, the figure gazed up, allowing the light to strike her face. Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure within the orb. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the outside of the sphere and chanted a few words of a forgotten language. The orb flashed a bright blue-green for a moment, then it faded into nothingness, leaving a slowly descending form, gently floating down from its place of magical suspension. As the figure landed, the woman stepped forward and reached out, placing a hand on the man's face. Gently kneeling next to him, she whispered, "Awaken.your rest has been long and your dreams wearisome. Awaken and see the light of day once more."  
  
The man opened his eyes, the spell of sleep broken, and gazed up at the woman.  
  
"My lady…I thought that I would never see you again."  
  
"You left me on Terra...to fulfill some mission here on Gaia. Do you know how long I have been searching for you since?"  
  
The man closed his eyes. "No...I'm sorry...I apologize for not contacting you or even visiting. However, I have missed you so." He stood up and gazed into her eyes, honest apologies reflecting in them.  
  
"And I have missed you too."  
  
He walked over to the woman, his white/purple robes swaying as he walked. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
"My dear canary… Lady Rose."  
  
Nuzzling him gently, she smiled. "Lord Kuja…"  
  
"Come, we have much to discuss."


	4. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Surprising Sighting  
  
Zidane saw Garnet off at the Hilda Garde. It mad him sad to see her go, but he knew that he would see her again. Sighing, he watched the airship take off for Alexandria. He really couldn't wait until the trolleys at the Lindblum - Alexandria gate were fixed, since repairs were almost done. Once they were, he could go and visit whenever he wanted.  
  
As the airship disappeared from view, he turned around, only to trip over Eiko. Zidane landed face first on the tiled floor. "Ouch! groan"  
  
"I'm sorry Zidane...Are you okay?"  
  
_No...that hurt like..._  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine." He got up and dusted himself off. "What's up Eiko?"  
  
"I wanted to see Garnet off too...but by the time I got here...the ship had taken off already."  
  
Zidane chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I think she saw you." Just then, he remembered something. "Say...when I head out to Treno, do you want to come with me? Garnet's birthday is coming up soon and I want to get her something from the auction house."  
  
"The auction house huh? Where did you get the money to afford anything there?"  
  
Zidane shrugged. "I've been saving money that I've been getting from the local monsters and I sold some of my cards."  
  
"So...what are you planning to get Garnet?"  
  
"Well, I heard that there will be a really nice necklace up for auction soon...and I think that Garnet might like it. I mean...Rusty and Beatrix sent me a letter and a picture of it, saying that Garnet has wanted one like it for quite a while."  
  
"Oh wow! When we get back...can I see the picture???"  
  
Zidane nodded, "Sure...why not? Just don't tell Garnet about the necklace when we see her. I want it to be a surprise."  
  
Eiko nodded and walked with Zidane back to the hideout. He asked Vivi if he wanted to go, and Amarant insisted on going, saying that he had some business in Treno to take care of. Freya declined, yet stated that she will attend Garnet's party and Quina...well, no one knew exactly where Quina was.  
  
Everyone decided to get some rest before heading out, so they stayed for the night. Vivi was up first and when he came back, Zidane, Eiko, and Amarant were getting ready to go. "I heard that the trolleys are operational now. That means we can go anytime now Zidane."  
  
"Thanks Vivi. That is good news indeed. The sooner we get there the better."  
  
They walked outside and Zidane stretched. "Hey! Look at that!" Zidane followed with his eyes where Eiko's hand was pointing. Two winged creatures were flying high overhead, and in the dim sunlight of early morning, he could barely see its color until a brilliant silver wing glinted in a sunbeam, followed by the other.  
  
_Silver Dragons?! I haven't seen one since...Kuja._  
  
He stared, wide-eyed as the dragons flew by, headed toward the Lindblum - Alexandria gate.  
  
_Odd..._   
  
He looked at Amarant and Vivi, who both wore expressions of total surprise. Eiko took in a deep breath. "That was strange. Aren't those supposed to be gone since Kuja's gone??"


	5. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Rose walked outside, followed by Kuja. The air was still slightly chilled from early morning frost. She stopped on a heavily dewed branch and scanned the horizon. A gust of cold air blew by and she shivered unconsciously, only to be pulled into a warm embrace. Glancing slightly behind herself, her eyes met Kuja's and the silently exchanged loving glances.

"It's cold...Terra was always warmer than this."

Kuja nodded silently and pulled her closer. "I know. You will grow accustomed to it soon enough."

He raised his left hand and concentrated. A burst of magic shot up into the air, giving a bright sparkle. As if on cue, a silver dragon appeared and circled the tree, slowly landing before the two Terrans. Growling softly, the dragon knelt down and extended a paw to help them mount.

"Ladies first." Kuja lifted Rose before she could object and placed her onto its back.

"Kuja..."

He climbed onto the dragon and sat next to her. "Yes?"

She smirked. A small water ball dropped from nowhere onto his head.

Kuja looked at her with wide eyes for a moment...but his expression soon changed into one of amusement.

_Man...I love her..._

"Aren't we being mischievous..."  A wide grin crossed his face, "Two can play that game...come here you..." He reached out and pulled her into his lap. 

"Better yet...I'll get you later..." He pulled her closer as he kissed her.

After a moment, she pulled away. "That's if you can catch me first..."  She disappeared and then another silver dragon pulled alongside the first. On it was Rose.

"Where are you think you're going?" Kuja laughed and nudged the dragon, causing it to fly closer to the other. 

"I'll race you back to Treno!"

Rose whispered something to the dragon and it veered off and flew towards Treno, Kuja not to far behind.


	6. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Are you sure that all of you saw them?"  

Zidane looked at Freya and nodded. "Yeah...we are pretty sure about it. I wonder why they are out here now Kuja's gone...it just doesn't make sense."

Amarant stood up. "There may be another..."

"What are you talking about Amarant?" Zidane stood up. 

"The business that I mentioned earlier...is that there has been rumors of a woman searching for Kuja."

Everyone looked at him with an odd expression on their faces.

"She's a Terran...with a silver dragon. I have seen her use magic before as well..."

_Silver Dragon..._

"It could have been her dragon that you saw...but yet you say there was two." 

Amarant looked at Freya silently for a moment. 

"Hey...which direction were they headed."

Zidane scratched his head. "Um...the Lindblum/Alexandria gate...why Blank?"

Amarant walked out of the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zidane, Eiko and Vivi ran out after Amarant.

After catching up to the tall man, they caught the special aircab to the gate. Once there, Amarant took off again with an exasperating pace. Vivi and Eiko had a very difficult time keeping up. Even Zidane had to jog slightly to keep up.

"Will you slow down?!?"

Amarant paused for a moment, then started walking again, but his pace was slower this time. They boarded the train and rode it down to the station.

"Amarant…what's with you?"

He looked at Zidane. "I've met that woman before. If there is two dragons, Kuja may be still alive and with her."

"Kuja? Why Kuja?" Amarant shook his head. "I don't know. I think that the are connected...maybe related."

"I see..."  
  


They entered Treno and headed toward the auction house. A figure rounded the corner and walked straight into Amarant. With a startled yelp, the figure fell down, landing with a loud thud.

"Hey...are you okay?" Zidane extended a hand to help the person up. A slender hand slipped into his and he pulled. The woman, now on her feet again dusted herself off. 

"Thank you." She stepped into the light and regarded Amarant. "Much apologies, Sir."

Zidane recognized her clothing. It was similar to Kuja's, however, the colors of black and aquamarine dominated the robes. He hair was long and black. To him, she was quite a sight to behold.

Amarant glared at her. "Where is Kuja."

"Kuja? What do you mean?"

Amarant stepped forward. His expression darkened as he growled. "Do not play such games with me. I know that you have been looking for Kuja..." Her eyes widened. "He's here...isn't he."

She began to back up and she bumped into a wall. Turning, she took off down the street, with Amarant in full pursuit. She ran into the Card Hall and hid in the crowd. When Amarant entered, he looked around and stepped away from the door. As he pressed on through the room, she slipped out the door and ran down the street, passing Zidane, Eiko and Vivi.

Amarant walked out a few minutes later. "She got away..." His face was creased in frustration.

"Was that who you were talking about in Lindblum?"

"Yes...and if she is here…then Kuja may be here in the city as well." He looked down the street and the back the other way. "But since she got away...they may not be here for much longer. Damn..."

Zidane looked down the street where she had run. "Well, we might as well head to the Auction house for now."

Amarant nodded silently and they left the Card Hall.


	7. FF9 Remnants of Terra: Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Rose made it to the Auction Hall rather quickly. Still catching her breath, she spoke to the guards at the private entrance, who let her through. She made her way to the library and found Kuja there, researching something in a book.

"Kuja..."

He looked up and saw her standing there. He rose to his feet, gazing at her with a worried expression. He really hadn't seen her this frightened as long as he had known her. "What's wrong?"

"There are some people here in Treno...and they are looking for you."

"I see."

_How would anyone know about me being here...?_

"What did they want?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. One just yelled at me, demanding to know where you were...and I ran. I didn't know what to do. He really frightened me."

Kuja wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "Shh...come now my canary. Don't cry...what did these people look like?"

Rose shuddered for a moment, remembering Amarant's scowling face. "Two were children, one was a mage...and the other looks like someone from Madain Sari. The other was a blond Terran...and the one that scared me was their companion. I've seen him before...He has been following me for a while...I lost him several weeks ago in Lindblum."

Kuja thought for a moment. A sudden revelation came to him as he remembered the group of people he had fought several years ago. What had him wondering was the fourth person Rose mentioned. Steiner wasn't that frightening. His suspicions rested on Amarant. "Rose...who was the other person?"

She looked up at him. "Well, I've seen posters of him around Treno. They say he is known as the Flaming Amarant."

He held her tightly. "Okay...I see why you were scared. Um...listen, I want you to leave Treno for a while."

She pulled away. "Why?"

"If I have to fight them, I don't want you to get hurt. It would be best if you left. I'll come and find you after I take care of them."

"What do they want from you? Is there something I don't know about that I should?"

Kuja shook his head. "It is nothing to worry yourself about. I've had trouble with them in the past, that's all. Now, go ahead and get ready to go."

Rose nodded reluctantly. "Alright...." She walked from the room, still worried about the problem between Kuja and the people she ran into earlier. What was the connection?

Rose...I'm sorry... 

Kuja lowered his head and sat back down. He was afraid to tell her what he tried to do in the past.

I wish I could go with you...or even better, that you could stay...I wish I could undo a lot of things...like my meeting with Necron...

He left the room to check on Rose and help her get ready to go.


End file.
